


Stole my heart

by Ranch_Dressing777



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ben is a detective, Cringiest of the cringiest, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I am a sad excuse of a human being for writing this, Kiss maybe, Rey is a Thief, Reylo - Freeform, Sorry for the cringe title, dont @ me, don’t know how long this story will last, sorry for the sucky summary, tags may change as story goes on, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranch_Dressing777/pseuds/Ranch_Dressing777
Summary: Rey is a world renowned thief, known as the Scavenger. She thieves for the better by stealing priceless things back that were stolen by somebody else, then gives it back to the original owner for free, she also may or may not rob a few vaults (from bad people who didn't earn the money!)  to pay  for her everyday essentials.Kylo Ren , formerly Ben solo until a fallout with his parents, is a dark, brooding, ruthless FBI agent. As the best in his unit, his boss Snoke puts him on Reys case.





	1. First impressions are always the most important

Reys pov

I sprinted out of Maz's cafe like my life depended on it, because quite frankly it did. In all the dangerous situations I've been in, provoking Rose was the scariest, but even though in 30 seconds Rose would walk out livid as ever, I knew she'd be thanking me later.

I looked over my shoulder to see a fuming Rose briskly walking towards me. I turned around and gave her a timid smile. She gave me a look that could kill. She reached me and ruffly grabbed my arm, pulling me behind the corner out of view of the cafe. 

" What the heck is wrong with you! " said Rose. " What? you told me to help you get a date with Finn." I said, giving her an innocent smile. She glared at me and said "saying 'So Rose likes you so you should defiantly go on a date with her, I mean you'd be an idiot not to ask her out' then walking out leaving me with a very flustered looking Finn is going to help me get a date with him!" "Well it sounded better in my head" I offered her weakly. She looked like she was about to strangle me, so I revised my statement. " You know Finn likes everything straightforward, so to skip all the stuttering and blushing, I got straight to the point." she looked less angry, but unconvinced. " Look, I really think he likes you and he probably suspected that you liked him. So this confirms it and he can ask you out now" I said with false confidence. I honestly don't know if I bettered their chances at a relationship or worsened it, but I really hoped I helped. " okaaaaaay..." she said with a suspicious look in her eye. I gave her a hundred watt smile and looked at my watch. "shoot, I gotta go, bye!" I wasn't lying, I did have an appointment with a certain ring in a museum a few hours away, and I had to get on the road.

Kylo Rens pov

I walked over to Snokes office to get my newest assignment. I knocked on his door, my thoughts on this mysterious job that he can't just send someone to put on my desk. " come in " said a muffled voice. I walked in and stood in front of his desk, avoiding the open chair. Even standing I could feel Snokes power weighing me down and sitting would make it so much worse. " Your new assignment is possibly the hardest case you will ever get, but I have faith in you. " he paused for a second then went on " I bet your wondering why I couldn't just lay the file on your desk, but the problem is that there is barely anything in the file except a few blurry pictures and some of the messages she's left, so I'll be verbally giving you as much information as possible. Your case is on a girl who has been stealing priceless artwork and artifacts and robbing vaults worldwide. She is known simply as "The Scavenger." "He stopped and looked at me, I waited for him to continue, when he didn't I said "That's it?" " That's it, we have a whole unit on her and we know nothing. So as my best agent you will be working independently on this case. I expect results." he said pointedly. " Thank you, you are dismissed." He waved his hand towards the door and I left silently, the wheels in my brain already turning. 

After reviewing the little information I had, I decided to go to a museum near here because in her file it said she stole things that apparently belonged to someone else originally. Since Mr.Peterson, a very annoying man who is always coming to the local police station to complain how the museum has his ring and they won't give it back to him, claims they have "his" ring, I decided to start there. 

Reys pov

 

I silently crept along the beams, doing my best not to fall the 50ft to the tile floor. The ring was just ahead and all I needed was a quick clean swipe and to not trip the alarm system to be done. I reached the end of the beam and tied the rope around my torso and the beam. I slowly climbed down until I was hanging upside down right above the case. I put the little device in my pocket on the glass and I pushed down. Creating a hole just big enough to fit a long pair of tweezers in. Which is exactly what I had. I stuck them in and grabbed the ring, careful not to alert any of the censors. I put it in a safe pocket. Suddenly I heard footsteps, my hands ceased rustling around in my pocket. Uh oh, the guard isn't supposed to wake up for another hour! Did I not put enough of the serum in his brandy ? I panicked and the footsteps stopped. Did I imagine it? Suddenly,  
the doors behind me opened and I made eye contact with a very tall and broad shouldered man. We stared at each other, both surprised to see the other. I got so caught up in his intense gaze, I didn't feel the rope slipping. Then, I fell.


	2. First Encounter

Reys pov

I bounced off the pedestal and fell to the floor with a thud. "oof" , my shoulder hit the floor with a sickening crack. Oh Dang, that's gonna be tough to heal. My fall tripped the alarms and it snapped the trance we were in and he started walking towards me. I got up quickly and started running to the window, but he had a larger stride and had his arms wrapped around me before I got two steps towards the window. I jerked and struggled but his arms were ridiculously strong, I couldn't let this one tiny job that was supposed to be really easy be the end of my career. "stop struggling" he growled into my ear. He pulled off my mask and looked at me, completely stunned. I took advantage of his distraction and I saw or more like felt my chance for my escape. I elbowed his ribs and kicked his shin. He let go of me out of surprise and I made a break for the window. He chased after me and I stopped and turned around when I reached the window. He skidded to stop and his face morphed into a expression of arrogance. Well, jokes on him. I smirked, blew a kiss, put my arms out, and fell backwards out of the window.

kylo ren pov

She fell backwards out of the open window. My jaw dropped and I ran to the edge of the window. I looked over and saw her caught in a tarp held by two men in black. She slid off and they ran off, but not before she turned around and looked me straight in the eyes and winked. I sat there stunned for a second, then the shock subsided, and the anger set in, I turned around and punched the wall, and cursed. I was this close to catching the thief that a whole unit can't even get a lead on and I just let her go. I cursed again, louder. I stocked out of the room angrily just as the security guard came running up to me with a taser. His hands and voice shook, "Put your hands up!" I did not have the time nor patience for this. I took my badge out and growled " I'm an FBI agent who wouldn't have had to come here if it wasn't for your incompetence " which wasn't exactly true because the thief probably did something to the security guard and I came here willingly, but I was to angry to be civilized and kind. I walked out and got in my car. I drove home in silence, no radio just me and my thoughts. My mind couldn't get over her face. I kept replaying the moments in which I took her mask off. She had shiny brown hair in messy buns, a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose, and beautiful hazel eyes with gold flakes, but what really got me was the look in her eyes. She had a haunted look in her eyes, the same look I saw when I looked in the mirror. 

Reys pov

I walked into  Rouge one the bar I worked at, I had a shift starting in 15 minutes. I nodded my head at Jessika, she and her husband owned the bar. I went into the back and took my coat off, tied my apron around myself, and put on the white choker bow tie. I wore the uniform mid-thigh black dress and small black heels. All the lady staff had to wear the same exact outfit as me. I hated it. People were always staring at me and since i'm a thief, I hate attention. Plus the way the men looked at me made me want to throw up. I had my hair up in what my friends called " the classic Rey" , which was just three buns down my head. I walked out of the back room and went behind the bar. I was a bartender and the person to go pick up all the empty drinks left laying around, so I switched off with another girl every now and then. I served drinks for a while, not really paying attention because my mind was on other things. The other things being the strange man that came so close to catching me today. I know I should be thinking about finding out who he is and how I should stay as far away as possible from him since he saw my face,  but my mind couldn't get off his handsomeness, shoulder length black hair that I would love to run my fingers through, and the tight black shirt that showed his clearly defined abs.  Why was I thinking about this? He's an enemy, who is probably trying to find me and put me in jail at this very moment, but I can't help who i'm attracted to, right? I mean to put it in Roses language he's delish, but he's obviously off-limits. "hello,earth to Rey!" said an annoyed voice, I snapped my head and looked at one of my co-workers. I forgot her name but she acted really annoying and uselessly mean all the time. " we’re switching now, so leave" said the girl. I glared at her and walked around her silently, grabbing a bin to put all the glasses in. I left the bar and went out to the tables, grabbing half full drinks and empty cups. I reached across a table and grabbed a glass and stepped back, only to hit what felt like a brick wall. well a brick wall with abs. I turned around and mumbled out an apology, then went to move around the large man, but he stepped in front of me. I sighed, this is why I hate interacting with the customers. I looked up and said "excuse m..." the words died on my lips because the person blocking my path was no other then the hot stranger from the museum.


	3. Just a little drunk

Reys pov

Shoot. Is he going to take me to the police? oh no, what if he isn't with the police and he's an assassin!  " I wasn't finished with that"said the man in a low baritone voice.  Wait what? What is he doing? I looked at his face and his expression showed no signs of recognition just annoyance. It must be the dim lights and the alcohol he's ingested. Okay if I can leave quickly enough then I might be able to get out of this unscathed. I maneuvered around him and started briskly walking away, but a hand reached out and grasped my arm. I froze, panic gripped me, has he recognized me? " I said  I wasn't finished with that" oh I forgot to give him his drink. I sighed, relieved. I put his drink down and started walking away, but his voice called out a third time, a little slurred " Have I met you before?" I stopped, crap  what am I supposed to do now? I turned slightly and peered at him. His eyes were squinted in concentration and his brow was wrinkled as if he was trying to recall something. Well he was trying to recall something and that was me.  " uh no, never met before, bye." I said a little to quickly. Then I walked away and didn't turn back.

Kylo Rens pov

I was currently sitting in the bar Rouge One to wallow in self pity and drink my anger away. I came here after I reported the incident  to Snoke and he was a little more then just angry. More like livid, but of course being Snoke he just said " Kylo, i'm severely disappointed in you, I thought you could handle this." My mind was wandering elsewhere though, I recognized the barista but I couldn't place it. I sifted through my memories but I didn't find anything in my drunken state. I'd probably wake up tomorrow and figure out she worked at the local Starbucks and hands me my black coffee every morning. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I have been looking at pictures for hours trying to match her face. I didn't find it. To be honest I kinda forgot what she looked like, all I remember is she was beautiful and her eyes. Oh her eyes they held such fierce determination all the while still looked sad and traumatized. If I saw those eyes on someone else I would want to help them and that is saying a lot for me. Now that I think about it that barista did kinda remind me of her but who am I say, I'm drunk, everyone reminds me of her.  I looked over at the entrance just in time to see Hux walk in, I scowled, just what I needed. He saw me and smiled. If Hux smiles at you then you must have screwed up real bad. He walked over and sat in front of me. "why are you so happy?"  I said to Hux. " Well the boss just assigned me a new case" he said. " oh really, and what case is that?" I asked. " Well technically I am someones partner who just screwed up." I paused, did Snoke make him my partner? " Is it me? Please tell me its not me." I said. He smirked " It's you. I asked him if I could work on it alone but he said this is punishment for you" he smirked again.  I growled and squeezed my glass, it shattered. Hux wasn't phased, his smirk only grew wider. I sighed and called a waitress over here. My hand was bleeding and there was glass everywhere, around the table, on the table, on my lap, and in my hand. This was going to need stitches. The waitress that came over was the same one that was here earlier. She took a rag and silently being wiping the glass into the tub. Of course Hux being the desperate asshole that he is started flirting with her. " You look really nice in that dress. You could wear that on a date" Hux said. " I hate the uniform" she said shortly but not impolitely. He should've taken the hint, but he was relentless. " well you could wear anything if you went on a date with me ."She tensed and my unharmed fist clenched under the table. She finally looked up. "That is very nice of you to say but there is one problem..." she said in a slightly flirtatious tone. Was she seriously flirting with him?  Hux's eyes sparkled with pleasure " hmmmm and what problem is that." She smiled and said " The problem is... that I don't want to go on a date with you." She turned away coldly and I put my hand up to try and cover my laugh with a cough. She looked back  and said to me " *I'll be back with the first aid kit"

Reys pov

I went to the back room and grabbed the first aid kit and some water. Was I too harsh? Did I give myself away? I walked to his table and noticed the creep was gone. Oh god he probably hates me since I scared his friend away. Good job Rey, give the guy hunting you a reason to kill you. I frowned at him and said " I'm sorry for being rude to your friend." No I wasn't. He chuckled a deep laugh. I liked that sound. " Don't be, he's an asshole and he's definitely not my friend, actually I don't like him at all." he said. " I'll I have to agree with you on that statement. " I mused. He laughed that deep throaty laugh that I now determined was my new favorite laugh. I opened the first aid kit and started getting all the supplies I'd need to clean and stitch the wound on the palm of his hand. on the table. I took his hand and laid it flat on the table. " I'm warning you, this is going to burn, but I need to clean it so it doesn't get infected." I said. He nodded. I dabbed the alcohol on his hand with a small cloth. His body tensed but his hand didn't move. I finished and picked up a pair tweezers to start getting the glass out. " This will probably hurt too, okay." I said. I carefully picked out the tiny pieces of glass while he clenched his other fist. I was quick and nimble with the tweezers and was done in a few minutes. " Okay just a little more, I gotta do the stitches and well...that will hurt a lot." I said with an apologetic tone. He grimaced. "It'll hurt more then you pouring alcohol and pulling glass out of my open wound?" he said. " Yep!" I said perkily. He snorted. I took the needle and pulled it through his skin. I heard his sharp intake of breath but I didn't break my concentration by looking up. I went at a steady pace, pushing the needle through the skin and pulling the skin together. I could tell this was painful for him since his body was really tense. I guess I could've sent him to the hospital but that would've cost too much and he can't drive drunk so I'm doing him a favor. Sure that is the reason.  I finished and put a wrapping on it to keep it clean. I looked at him and he looked at me with un-readable expression, oh gosh was that recognition. I quickly turned away and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written in a while guys, and even before I did very little. I love to communicate with you guys so leave a comment, I will respond! Thanks for the Love!!!


End file.
